With rapid development of the display technology, touch screen panels have become popular in human's life. At present, touch screen panels can be classified into the following types in terms of their constituting structures: Add On Mode Touch Panels, On Cell Touch Panels and In Cell Touch panels. For an add on mode touch panel, the touch panel and the liquid crystal display (LCD) are made separately and then bonded together to form a liquid crystal display with touch function, and disadvantages thereof are high manufacturing costs, low light transmission rate and thick modules. While for an in cell touch panel, touch electrodes of the touch panel are embedded in the liquid crystal display, so that the overall thickness of the module is decreased, and thus the manufacturing costs of the touch panel is reduced significantly, hence wining good graces of panel manufacturers.
In order to improve the aperture ratio of a touch display screen/panel as far as possible, when designing the pixel structure in a TFT array substrate, the structure shown in FIG. 1 may be used, in which pixel units in lines 2 and 4 may be regarded as vertical revertion of a complete row of conventional pixel units. In this structure, every two adjacent rows of pixel units in the TFT array substrate belong to a pixel unit group, and the two gate signal lines between the two rows of pixel units, such as Gate 1 and Gate 2, Gate 3 and Gate 4 in FIG. 1, supply gate scan signals to the two rows of pixel units, respectively. In such a way, it is possible to design TFT switches in the two adjacent rows of pixel units together, which accordingly can decrease the area of the black matrix for blocking TFT switches and gate lines, contributing to improve aperture ratio of the touch screen panel. In addition, in the pixel structure shown in FIG. 1, positions of gate signal lines between adjacent pixel unit groups can be saved by modifying positions of the gate signal lines and TFT switches of two adjacent rows of pixel units. In such a way, it is possible to dispose common electrode lines Vcom1, Vcom2 and Vcom3 electrically connected with common electrodes at the saved positions for gate signal lines. Based on this structure, one common electrode line may be used to provide common voltage for two adjacent rows of pixel units, and the common electrode signals carried by common electrodes are more stable.